The invention relates to foam applicator brushes for applying coloured nail polish to finger nails.
Since ancient times, women have decorated their finger nails by applying coloured polishes. These polishes, when hardened, gave the finger nails a decorative and appealing appearance. Traditionally, these polishes were available in a few colours which were applied to the finger nails as smooth uniform coatings. A variety of brushes and foam applicators have been used to apply these nail polishes to finger nails. These applicators generally consisted of small bristled brushes having substantially uniform bristles. These applicators were specifically designed to apply the nail polish as uniformly as possible to create a smooth and uniform coating. The end result was a finger nail having a reflective uniform colour.
As women""s fashions changed, so have attitudes concerning the decorating of finger nails. Nail polishes are now available in a great variety of colours and textures. Fanciful nail decorations have also become very popular. These decorations often employ geometric designs formed from different coloured nail polishes. These designs were generally painted onto the surface of the finger nails using smaller versions of traditional nail polish applicators. While these newer nail painting techniques yield appealing designs, they are time consuming and difficult to reproduce. The average woman, not being trained to reproduce these designs, could not easily decorate her own finger nails in as fanciful a fashion as she may have desired. Furthermore, traditional nail polish applicators were not well adapted to create fanciful finger nail designs.
The present invention addresses the needs of modern women by providing them with a nail polish application tool which permits them to easily generate highly decorative finger nail finishes with a minimum of effort. The applicator tool consists of an elongated member having a nail polish applicator at one end. The nail polish applicator preferably consists of a foam pad adapted to apply the nail polish in a non-uniform manner. The foam pad preferably has a non-uniform density and consists of a plurality of cells of different sizes.
The present invention also provides a method for women to decorate their finger nails in a fanciful and appealing way. The method consists of first applying a first coat of nail polish onto the finger nails using a first nail polish applicator which is adapted to apply the first coat in a substantially uniform fashion. The women then applies a second coat of nail polish having a different colour on to the hardened first coat using an applicator tool adapted to apply the second coat in a non-uniform fashion. The end result is a fanciful and appealing design consisting of more than one colour.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention.